Welcome to My World
by INU-004
Summary: Prisoner I is used as a valuable item for war while Prisoner II is used to convert an out of control Vasto Lorde into a potential soldier for Aizen's army. Insanity is the only word to describe the predicament the poor girls are in. Ulquihime & Yako Neuro
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** In order for this story to make sense we're going to have to play pretend (I think that's the whole point of Fanfiction) and assume that Yako lives in Karakura Town along with all the other Bleach characters, so it's pretty much an AU for MTNN. Not so certain if the police people will play a part in it but I wouldn't count on it. Other than that, enjoy the first Chapter...**

**Welcome to My World**

**Disclaimer:**** Stupid me, I forgot to add this. I own nothing of Bleach or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**

**Chapter I: The Color Green**

Orihime allowed a few more tears to quietly escape her eyes as she gazed down at the young man sleeping soundly in the comfort of his bed with his loving sisters near him, unaware of his friend's presence which only seemed to make her feel relieved and disappointed. She knew well the terms of agreement that were given to her earlier and was aware of the consequences, but even so she couldn't help but hope that maybe he would notice her and help her get out of it. Unfortunately, that would be asking too much and he was in no state to even protect himself at the moment and right now what mattered most was protecting her friends, by doing this she would do just that no matter how painful it was for her to leave and possibly never come back.

'If only I could say good-bye to Tatsuki-chan too...' It was really hard choosing whom to say farewell to considering that the girl has been her friend since forever and Ichigo has always helped her whenever she was in danger; at the very least with him she could silently speak what she has always held inside. Her smile softened as she turned away, stopping for just a moment to get one last look of the scene and save it to memory. Whatever images she holds now may help her for what was to come in the near future.

Standing next to an old tree with its shadow hiding half his body was Ulquiorra waiting patiently and silently for the girl as she made her way towards him with sorrow dimming over her eyes that were currently glued to the floor. He could tell just by her expression and the way her posture was that she had followed through with his orders and made sure she that no one had noticed her sudden disappearance. Now all that remained was one more task to take care of.

"Follow me, we have one more job to complete." He turned swiftly to head down the street into more neighborhoods. The light from the moon was enough to make it seem like the road was no different than a lit hallway. Orihime followed, but she couldn't contain her curiosity as to what other 'job' he had to take care of.

"Is there something else that Aizen needs from the human world?" She asked quietly thinking that her voice, though hidden thanks to the bracelet around her wrist, might disturb those sleeping within the safety of their homes.

"Aizen-sama requires the use of just one more individual that has the ability to see hollows and shinigami alike."

Orihime froze at the mention of someone else, fear enveloped her as she dreadfully began to worry for her friends; she wouldn't be surprised if that person could be Tatsuki, she was strong in all ways and the possibilty of her noticing odd beings prowling around town being chased by people dressed in black slashing their swords around was very high. Sweat began to form at the back of her neck as she ran to catch up to the arrancar that continued down the street with indifference, completely turning a blind eye from her distress.

"But what could Aizen possibly want with someone who can only see you?" She asked hoping she could convince him that no one else was needed.

Ulquiorra only glanced at her, silently wondering why she would bother to try to help the other; should she not be glad that at the very least Aizen has permitted her to have a bit of company with her own kind?

"She has no powers that could even be considered useful for his plans, in fact she's no different than a human who cannot see us. Her place among Aizen-sama's army is to be a trainer to a Vasto Lorde that refuses to surrender itself as a soldier."

"A Vasto Lorde? What is that?"

"It is the top stage at which a hollow can achieve in Hueco Mundo; they are even above the level of a captain and by becoming an arrancar they can be among the ranks of an espada." He suddenly stopped making Orihime almost collide against his back. Before she could ask him anything, she found that they were standing in front of a large building that was most likely an apartment complex. All the lights from each windows were off except for one that was located at the far left. This was definately not Tatsuki's home, or any of her friends' home in general. This was someone that she had probably never met before in her life. Wordlessly Ulquiorra took out another bracelet that was similar to Orihime's only it bore a single small triangle shaped object that connected the ends of the bracelet together and the bracelet itself was purple instead of silver. The center of the triangular bead was black while the lining was a bright yellow. It reminded her of those little beads used by children to make little cute necklaces and bracelets, but now was not the time to think of such things as her escort silently went forth to meet with the new person.

-X-X-X-

Quietly, so as not to wake her sleeping mother in the next room a young girl with short blonde hair that had a hairclip similar to a toothy grin, gazed at the photo of what looked like a family photo that was positioned at the center of a desk as she rummaged through other things stuffed under her bed all the while minding a fairly large bell that sat near the edge. The hour was late and she knew well that she should have been asleep long ago, but her mind has been restless for the past month.

"Where did you run off to?" She whispered to no one; in her hands was an empty pink lunch box that looked as though something had taken a huge bite at the edge. She glanced out the window, searching the sky to see if she could find her unknown friend that would sometimes hang around and look for something to eat, well to her it looked like it was searching for food.

She could easily remember the first day, or to be precise, the first night she first met that being and she remembered the terrible fright it gave her as well when she had just been laying in her bed wide awake and staring at the moon.

At the time, it was just quiet with a few sounds echoing outside caused by all things normal, such as the stray cats that would roam the streets and the few people that would still be up minding their own business. Only at the time, the outside activities were silent and all that could be heard was the quiet howls of the passing wind. She had thought nothing of it and had tried to force her mind to fall asleep, but there was something that kept her from just doing that. She could feel a pair of unseen eyes staring at her through some part of the night. Had it not been for that strange feeling she would have never wandered from her room to go in the kitchen for a snack.

Quietly she slipped away from her covers to walk over through the dark hall into the kitchen, she had not bothered to flip on the light switch since she knew the kitchen quite well. Her snack was simple although most would prepare a lunch before school in the morning, she was one to have a lunch box every so often whenever something occurred; something bad, something special or sometimes nothing at all and she would just feel hungry. She grabbed the box and went back into her romm to eat and hopefully fall asleep. Never did she think that she would have a visitor drop by at this very hour in the dead of the night.

Her mother and father had long since told her that monsters lurking in the closet or under the bed don't exist and that it was just her imagination, but now when she had just shut the door and turned to her bed, she could think of no other term to give the creature that now sat on her bed with a very big mask hiding it's face. Though it's physic resembled that of a human's it's features were not. Violet feathers adorned its arms with five razor sharp claw over the size of a bears', at the end. From beyond the hollow holes at the sides of its skull, a bright green illuminated through creating a mysterious atmosphere; really, the sight was like that of a sci fi movie.

The being with a bird's skull only cocked its head in slight curiosity of the girl's fear rolling off her in waves and it intrigued him that she could see him.

"Who are you?" She choked out, her hands holding the lunch box trembled making them loosen their hold of the object almost making it fall. The being on her bed spoke nothing as it slowly neared her, the hollow beak opening slightly and she could have sworn if her eyes had not been locked with the green ones, she would have seen a toothy grin beyond the shadows. All that could be heard was the sound of her breathing and the soft ruffling of feathers brushing against her furniture. As the creature inched closer and closer, her fear only increased with each step and it was then that she took notice of the small details like the fangs peeking through the shadow of the mask and the clawed feet that surprisingly made no sound against the floor, but the eyes were what caught most of her attention and before she knew it, the odd being was gone with a single soundless flap of it's wings.

That was the first time she saw something that truely made her wonder if such things as monsters existed, but all she had to proove such a thing was the luch box she was supposed to eat that night only to have it empty with a single giant bite mark. From time to time she would see it outside her window looking at her and she would be certain it would have a grin whenever their eyes met only to have it disappear the next moment. But now, her feathered friend had stopped showing up around town for more than a month; she tried to brush it off as something that was nothing but the bite mark on the lunch box never failed to remind her of that night.

She sighed as she placed the object back where she had grabbed it and made a move to turn off the light. Just as her finger brushed against the switch, a shadow loomed over her and for a moment she was filled with sudden excitement. She thought she would see the bird of the night and swiftly turned to see green eyes stare at her. Her eyes lit with hope dimmed and that smile that was just starting to form fell into a frown of fear and confusion. The eyes she came to know lit up a small part of the dark and were able to put anyone in a trance, but these that bore into her very soul were cold and halting, there was no movement within them and most importantly they were slit like a cat.

Dread came over her again and though it was similar back then with the feathered one, she was fairly certain that this time the owner of these eyes were nothing like the one she knew. This one did not have a large mask but a helmet at the left side of his head and it didn't look like he was interested in any snacks; unlike the other this one meant business.

"You must be Katsuragi Yako, am I correct?"

The one known as Yako could only nod stiffly as the strange man held out the purple bracelet for her to wear.

"Aizen-sama has required a use for you in Hueco Mundo. Put this on and follow me, we are to leave as quickly as possible."

Yako didn't know if she should really listen to his words and do as she was told, but if he was anything like the last one she supposed he wouldn't hesitate to do something similar except he had a sword strapped to his hip and if the fangs didn't scare her as much than the weapon in front of her did. She was actually hoping that he was joking in some way, but since his hand was still holding the accessory to her, she supposed he wasn't. Confused and halfway near insane, she wondered just who the hell the Aizen fellow was and where exactly was Hueaco Mundo located just to keep her mind somewhat sane. From the sound of the name she wanted to think it was somewhere across the sea since it was similar to the spanish language; oh how she hoped that wasn't the case otherwise she would have no clue how to explain this to her mother.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She could think of no other question to ask as fear now sank ever deeper within her. She was certain now that this was no game or a result of a prank, this person or monster whatever he was, made it clear with just a single step that what he spoke was no lie.

"You are not allowed to speak until we have arrived at the meeting that will be held soon. There, he will give you and Orihime Inoue your roles in which he has specifically designated for the both of you."

"There's someone else?" She was given no answer as the pale man simply moved to the side to reveal another teenaged girl with saddened eyes and what looked to be shock. She knew this Orihime from the school where they both attended, but it was only through passing hallways and nothing more.

"I have explained what was to happen soon and unless you want to face any consequences I suggest you make haste and slip that bracelet on and follow me." Without any other words, Ulquiorra turned and from where he stood, he opened up the garganta and patiently stood by to allow the girls to slip through first.

Orihime placed a kind hand onto Yako's shoulder and gently urged her forward alongside her, there was nothing she could do to make Ulquiorra or Aizen change thier minds since she did not even know the purpose of the girl that was also a fellow student as well. She could only hope to protect her from what she wasn't prepared to see at all and possibly keep her away from a battle that would be too much to simply take in.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Ok, this is simply an experiment I'm working on that sounded interesting enough to make me write it. Since I'm not really comfortable writing crossovers I'll kindly ask that you leave a review. No reviews simply means that this won't get updated for a while. Please excuse any mistakes, they always elude me whenever I type and it's worse if I write it in my notebook. **


	2. Greetings

**Chapter II: Greetings**

"Neuro, Aizen-sama has requested your presence at the throne room. Will you not go?" A young looking arrancar asked without moving his eyes away from a large computer screen that covered one side of the four walls. From behind, there stood a tall being, his arms covered almost entirely of purple and green feathers save for his large clawed hands. Upon his face was a murderous grin that stretched across his countenance with malice, exposing a complete row of razor sharp fangs gleaming at the moonlight. The giant mask situated on his head illuminated with the light of various computer screens revealing the works of Las Noches as well as it's countless occupants.

"I will not." The bird-like hollow replied without so much as a glance in his direction. "What for? There is no meal to be guaranteed with such feeble souls as humans." He growled lowly.

The arrancar sighed, stopping his typing on the large keyboard and looking over his shoulder at the obnoxious soul. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. He has brought the girl."

"I am well aware, however, I will choose when I shall meet with the little maggot in my own time." He laughed, glaring at a particular screen that followed an espada leading two young girls. "He has his lap dog doing his errands again, the little bastard."

"Yes well, I'm sure if you'd allow him to turn you into an arrancar, you could easily do away with all of his subordinates and maybe him as well." He scoffed.

"And lose all my beautiful feathers? Hmm... No, that would not do well with me in the least. The last thing I would want is to blend with the color of white; dreadful thing." Clawed feet clicked against marble as he paced around in thought. "You of all things should know why I would even think of joining this band of fools in the first place, worm."

"Why of course, Neuro-_sama_. Although I have to wonder why you would be curious of the human mind. You've consumed countless souls of hollows, humans and shinigami alike and yet, you're curious as to how it all works. Honestly, I thought you were far more intelligent than that. A shinigami is practically no different than a human anyways. Just experiment on them." A loud laugh made him flinch and push a wrong key, an annoyed sigh hissed through clenched teeth as the arrancar slowly looked over again to see what had made the foul being laugh.

"Have you ever ventured through the minds of hollows and shinigami?"

"Sir, I _am_ a hollow and I would never dream of looking through a shinigami's mentality, mind you." He turned away to fix the errors of his work.

"Yes, yes, but do you even understand your own state of mind? You're not a ravenous beast that mindlessly kills and eats to its hearts content only to have a hole in your chest remain unchanged. You're a beast in disguise that hungers for an answer that will never be sated. Hidden among the intelligence acquired after centuries of solitude is your insanity. What were you before you became hollow? An animal, a human, a shinigami?"

"Sir, you are making no sense."

"Exactly." Walking towards the door he placed a hand on the door way and called out to his subordinate. "Attend the meeting and make sure the girl is at least in condition for conversation. I will meet with her in due time."

"Going off again? What about the orange one?"

"That one has no business with me. Leave her with the bat."

With that the door was left open while the sound of typing continued to echo through the walls and halls of the palace. "Leaving me with his dirty work, I swear I may just get myself killed if he keeps doing this."

* * *

><p>The small group finally entered the large room where a few other individuals glanced over at them with uninterested eyes. The man before them went on by to stand near the throne where Aizen sat, his hand under his chin as his eyes fixed on the pair so much like a father's, but Orihime knew better than to mistake this facade and stared back at him with evident fear swirling through her eyes. Next to her, clutching at the sleeve of her clothing, Yako looked over her surroundings nervously. A few times her observations were met with cold stares and evil leers from the people wearing white.<p>

"Well done, Ulquiorra." Said man merely bowed in response and moved aside to allow the women to meet with his audience, his eyes closed in indifference of whatever matters were about to be discussed considering he had already gone through them prior to the mission. "I apologize Inoue-chan, but I must ask that you demonstrate your abilities to our fellow brethren. Some have come to question the significance of your power and it would not be well to have complications arise among our army. Isn't that right, Luppi?"

Turning, Orihime was now face to face with the espada that was slightly damaged by Toshiro and most likely would have died had they not retreated. His face was distorted in a heavy glare as he scowled at her.

"We've wasted our efforts just for one stupid _human_ girl! Her reiatsu is nothing special at all!" He seethed.

"If you will, Inoue-chan," His voice brought the girl's attention back on Aizen as he motioned with his hand a little beyond where Luppi was. "bring back Grimmjow's arm." As he addressed the surprised ex-espada, his smile never wavered and in fact broadened at the shocked glare Luppi had sent his way.

"Aizen-sama, such a feat cannot be possible! It's gone!" He silenced him with a small gesture. Growling under his breath, he turned back towards the girl. "If you fail, I'll kill you! I swear to you I will!"

"Inoue-san..." Yako whispered, too afraid to raise her voice.

"It's okay..." She assured her, but no matter what the facts, the two were far too scared to instill any sort of peace with so many enemies surrounding them.

Going over to the designated patient, Orihime summoned forth her Rikka, surprising Yako, but she would not dare voice her question here among many. The light glow of orange enveloped around his shoulder and began to bring back what was lost by each segment.

"T-that's not possible... she's just a human..." Luppi stammered. Soon as the process was done, Grimmjow tested his arm with a few clenches of the fist.

"Hey girl, do one more thing." He turned and pointed to the jagged scar that used to be the spot where the tattoo of his rank was. "Heal this for me." Unsure whether she should follow his orders, she glanced warily at Aizen who only continued to smile fondly at her. Cautiously, she crouched a little to raise the shield over his scar.

"What the hell are you doing, Grimmjow?" Luppi asked gravely. The sixth recieved no immediate answer as the number of the other's back reformed new and complete. A feral grin stretched across his mouth with bloodlust. Without warning, a hand pierced through his abdomen. "Ack!" Blood spilled past his lips as he stared into his eyes in shock.

"Bye-bye, number six." A cero was shot, completely obliterating the hollow without any trace of him to be left behind.

Startled at the outcome, Orihime moved away from the hysterically laughing espada back to her spot with Yako who could only stare in horror at what had just transpired before her eyes.

"Ahem, continuing on, we have one more guest to greet." His fear inspiring gaze now slid to lock on to Yako who desperately hoped he wouldn't ask her to do anything; she had absolutely nothing to show for them. All eyes fell on her, but she could feel the comforting squeeze that held onto her arm keep her from getting completely lost. "I am well aware of the fact that you are no different than a normal human, but there is something that I must ask for and that is your assistance in helping one of my dear soldiers into joining our ranks." He lifted his eyes to look over at the crowd only to have them widen slightly. "He is not here yet?" Just as someone was about to answer him, the door opened and in came in another arrancar wearing the usual white uniform, holding what looked to be a laptop in his hands. His hair was a messy black and as for his mask, it was a large pair of glasses fixed on his forehead as he kept his eyes on the screen of his computer.

"Oh my... Don't tell me my little bird has taken flight again." Aizen frowned as the arrancar advanced forward to stand beside the girls.

"Hmm, yes I'm afraid so, sir." He glanced upward to briefly analyze the two that stared at him with equal curiosity. "He has informed me to take his place in the meeting once more. He will return in approximately four hours as of now." He spoke all this without looking up once from the screen.

"What a troublesome little bird. No matter. Katsuragi-chan, this here is Higuchi Yuya." He motioned to him making her look over at him with confusion still hovering over her.

"It's impolite not to introduce yourself, Miss." He said without warning. Yako glanced over at Orihime warily.

"Ah... I'm Katsuragi Yako... Pleased to meet you..." Her voice was terribly confused as she bowed slightly in greeting, but she could see that at the very least this one meant no harm as opposed to Grimmjow. Instead of a snotty remark or a harsh word, he let out a short laugh and smirked, finally lifting his eyes to look at her in the eyes.

"Yes, I know who you are. I was merely playing with you." He smiled at her and then focused back on the screen, typing away. "Although, I can't say the same for you uh..."

"Inoue Orihime, it's nice to meet you." She mumbled still unsure if talking with anyone else was all right considering that this was all about war and against her friends.

"Likewise, Inoue-san."

Aizen smiled as they all turned back on him. "I trust you still have that bracelet that Ulquiorra has given you in the beginning; the purple one?"

"Yes." She lifted her hand to reveal the shiny object where the lone bead sat at the vein of her wrist.

"Wonderful. With that, everyone will know your place among Las Noches and will treat you with care. There is a specific hollow here that I fear has not a clue of it's place. You were hand-picked by him so it is safe to assume he has high regards for you. Your objective here, is to convince him to become an arrancar and thus become an espada." He leaned back with a satisfied look. "It would be quite a shame to lose a precious brother with such promising gifts."

"So, you're saying that I have to make this person become like him?" She pointed at Ulquiorra who stared at her with blank eyes making Aizen smirk and Gin laugh from his place at the side.

"Hm, I suppose you could say that."

"Neuro-sama, is what's known as a vasto lorde, the highest stage of a hollow in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra-sama was once a vasto lorde as well, but with Aizen-sama's help had become what he is now. An arrancar; a hollow, whose mask has broken. Between the two, Ulquiorra-sama would be superior, however, should Neuro-sama become an arrancar, he would be at par if not higher with Ulquiorra-sama's stregnth." He finished with a final click of a key. "Do you understand now, Yako-chan?"

"I suppose..." In all honesty she really didn't get it but she grasped the whole point of the matter. "So I am supposed to meet with someone named Neuro?"

"Ah yes, his name is Nougami Neuro. No matter what I've offered him he simply rejects everything. But I'm sure you will be able to reason with the poor soul."

"You two must feel exhausted after having to come all the way here from the World of the Living. Ulquiorra and Higuchi will escort you to your room where you will be sharing each other's company. Wouldn't want either of you to get too overwhelmed with so many new faces now, would we?" He turned towards the espada with a small smile. "Ulquiorra, if you please."

"Of course, Aizen-sama." He abruptly came up next to Orihime and gently nudged her to walk in front of him.

"Shall we go, Yako-chan?" He smiled up at her warmly while closing the computer shut. He wasn't one to get too close to anyone's personal space. She nodded and went forward to walk beside Orihime.

"Inoue-san, will you please tell me what exactly is going on? Where are we?" She whispered nervously as the guards at either side of them stared straight ahead.

"Um... It's a little complicated." She whispered back. How was she supposed to explain what hollows, shinigami, and humans with special powers were when they had a bit of unusual company?

"If there is something you don't quite get, I'll be glad to clarify." The two jumped at Higuchi's voice.

"Ah, well... I was wondering where and who this Neuro guy was." Higuchi's eyes narrowed at her obvious lie, but nonetheless smiled at her, ignoring the irritated sigh from the espada next to Orihime.

"Neuro-sama, yes I would think you'd be a little curious about him, but I should warn you he's quite an infuriating one."

"How so?" It was slightly odd striking up conversation with a hollow, but in all fairness he seemed more human than everyone else they have met. This did not go unnoticed by Orihime, but she was not very comfortable with the idea seeing as it was highly unlikely that the male next to her would even waste his time talking about unnecessary topics and so watched the two beside her quietly.

"He is the very meaning of the word 'black hole'."

"You mean he's a glutton." _'Like I'm one to talk...'_ She thought bitterly.

"By all means yes, but it is not a normal type of hunger like that of hollows or humans. It involves one's mind." He pointed at his head to emphasize his point. By the expression he recieved from the girl, he could see that she could not make sense of his words. "Well, it is a very complicated topic to explain, but I'm sure you'll get it when he comes back." He smiled.

"Ok, but what about Inoue-san? Why is she here?" She asked, glancing back at her with an uncertain look.

"Inoue-san?"

"Her purpose here is no different than your's, Katsuragi. Your only purpose as a whole is to help Aizen-sama achieve his goals." Higuchi chuckled at his words.

"Hai, hai, Ulquiorra-sama, but there is no harm in telling them."

"I do not care for your reasons. You yourself as well as the others, are still obligated to do as Aizen-sama commands. That is all, nothing more and nothing less."

"Well, at the very least you can rest here." He said to the girls as they came upon a door. "We will come back later to give you some necessary materials for your stay. Until then, please enjoy your stay." They entered the room where there were two queen sized beds, a single large couch on top of a red carpet, a table with two chairs and a small high window with three thick bars creating a shadow in the middle of the room from the moon's light. The door silently closed and they were finally free to talk amongst themselves, away from prying eyes.

Yako sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. Orihime joined her with a heavy heart.

"Inoue-san, will you please explain everything to me?"

She looked down at her hands resting on her lap, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Hai."

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** Sorry for this far beyond late update for those that were interested in the story. I may have to watch the series again just to see if everyone's IC. Although I think I really should just read the manga of MTNN, never did finished it. Hopefully as the story progresses it will get longer in length (and flow better) as I am trying to build up my writing.**


End file.
